Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream
Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream (プリティーカントリー 夢見るおとぎ話 Puritī Kantorī: Yumemiru Otogibanashi) is the second main Pretty Country game, published and developed by Maiyumeno Academy. The game's main themes are fantasy beings, folklore, and mythology - as well as sweets. 'Plot' As the main character, you are traveling by air in search of a new daily life. The aeroplane is destroyed in a storm. You fall into Sylph Town, home to a once famous Fairytale Tree. The Fairytale Tree protector, a queen, and the reporter's daughter are all that's left Sylph Town to study, as the land has gone to the crapper since the Fairytale Tree's everlasting story was mysteriously extinguished. After hearing the story about the raging storm and the Fairytale Tree, you volunteer to try and restore the Magical Tree's power. It will be up to you to help build that town and save the scenarios... but it won't be easy! Nevertheless, with hard work of idol training, farming, and gathering materials for repairs, you will be able to make new friends, complete the story, and save the town, your new home. 'Gameplay' True to its name, this Pretty Country game progresses through the main character's dream of creating a fairy-tale story. Players play the role of an idol star, given the task of participate auditions. As part of this task, the player sing and dance as well as flourish their career. In addition to these goals, players also interact with the townspeople, both for commercial purposes (buying seeds, selling products, etc.) and social reasons. Festivals play a key role in the game, giving your character a chance to socialise and meet the neighbours. Players even can meet and woo one of the bachelors or bachelorettes: date, get married, and have a child. 'Features' *Players will given a choice of male character (Perry), female character (Vivian), or give them a your own suggested name. *Players can freely customise own character's appearance at the start of game. This includes, hair-style and color, eye shape + color, and skin tone. All features except gender and skin tone can be customised at any time. *Fishing, foraging, cooking and mining. *Honeymoons and vacations with your family to the Beach, Snow City, Sakura City, or Theme Park. *There is a wildlife safari housing a variety of exotic animals such as monkeys and parrots. The safari can be toured by the other villagers, and the amount of Cash earned per person will be received after the tour is over; a minimum 400 Cash fee plus 10 Cash for every type of animal you have unlocked. There are items that can only be found within the safari, and the mine is also located here. Animals can be unlocked after earning a certain amount of Customer Points with the other country vendors. *Farming and animal system introduced: Angora Rabbit you can care for on your house, alpaca and sheeps that lays wools. Cows, Yak, and Zebu products Cheese and Milk. *Dogs, cats, and horses as pets are now available with various colors. The player also can ride a horse. *New animals introduced: Alpaca, Yak, Silkie Chicken (with black feathers). *The player can go fishing with a fishing pole, or can go swimming around the river docks to catch fish and other items. Swimming clothes can be purchased on Tailoring. *The ability to re-style one's own house. *The game does not pass in real time, like Harvest Moon series. *Woo one of 20 marriage candidates, 10 for each gender. When chosen, the player can date, get married, and start a family! 'Controllers' 'PS4 vs. iOS/Android' On 7 April 2018, Maiyumeno Academy made an iOS/Android version of Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream. No differences between PS4 and Mobile versions besides the main story-line, but a few things have been added in. *Two new marriage candidates for each gender, Blake (Bachelor) and Ruth (Bachelorette). *Post-Marriage art cards (like in FwBY/AFL game). *New art style for twin children, with the ability to grow into teen stage. *Rene and Jill's growth change. *Marriage candidates will change the style of their own clothing as the season changes, from Spring/Summer to Autumn/Winter. Other than the features mentioned above, iOS/Android version plays the same as PS4. 'Bookshelf' There is a bookcase inside the main character's house. This means if you want to check anything about your farm, friendships, and the other, you will have to go back to your house to check bookshelf. The game time does not stop when you are inside buildings, but it stops whilst you are talking to people, looking at bookcase, kalendar, animal book, or storage. *'Info:' This menu will tell you the idol ranking or level, your animal numbers, and family's affection. Your idol title will be displayed on the top screen of one's PS4. *'Balance:' Each day your income will be documented here. The top screen displays the current year you are in and the most single-day earning and spending. Players can earn money by selling items and shipping. *'Cooking Recipes:' *'Fish and Critters:' All of the fish and bug species you find are listed here. *'Residents:' Your friendships with other townspeople are important to keep track of. Each villager has 10 heart markers next to his or her name, even listed on dialogue box (minus Elf and Sugar Princess). "(Number)-and-a-half" heart marker is worth 6550 or so HP. As you fill up the hearts, the person will adore one more. *'Records:' Players will find other odd ranks listed here, such as how many cooking recipes they've learned, how many contests they won, how far their stage/area is expanded, and so on. 'Characters' Main article: List of Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream characters 'Romance (Rival) System' Protagonist is not the only one who can win a marriage candidate's heart, but some of them have a romance partner that will eventually marry each other. Timo, Julie, Elf and Sugary Princess do not have rivals. The romance couples are: *Alex and Charlene *Connor and Lucy *Erik and Sonja *Horst and Dakota *Jan and Astrid *Mats and Vivian *Sebastian and Rosalina *Yannick and Priscilla Two weeks after any of the given rival couple already married, they will have a child of their own. The romance children are: *Amalia - Mats and Vivian's daughter *Colette - Jan and Astrid's daughter *Felicia - Connor and Lucy's daughter *Gerd - Horst and Dakota's son *Mitzi - Sebastian and Rosalina's daughter *Leno - Erik and Sonja's son *Rudy - Yannick and Priscilla's son *Wenceslas - Alex and Charlene's son 'See also' *Sylph Town - the game's setting *Getting Married for player's marriage *Romance for more information about Romance Couple *Your Children Category:Pretty Country media Category:Game-only Category:Dreaming World's Pretty Country